Tutor Session
by GraydonGirl
Summary: Paige is one of the smartest students in school, but needs help in math. Who will be there to help her in her times of need? And what do they want in return? ONESHOT summary may suck but the story isnt bad.


**Tutor Session**

**This is when Alex and Paige didn't really like each other (before they started dating). Palex enjoy!**

Sometimes she would catch her staring at her out of the corner of her eye. She never really understood why. She had a boyfriend, Jay. But still every now and then she would look at her. She sat in the corner of the room with one of her druggy ravine friend, Sarah. She and her friends were the kind of people that didn't care about their grades, or classes, or future for that matter. And that girl was kind of like their leader. That girl was Alex Nunez.

The teacher was walking around the classroom handing out the latest math test. Paige was usually the star student in every class. She was a straight A student that was bound to be the star in University too, unless it came to math.

"not your best work Paige" the teacher said as she handed the test to her. Paige closed her eyes as she held the paper up in front of her face. She was scared of how bad she had really done. 'D+' was written in bright red marker. She was stunned, she knew she wasn't the best math student but she studied so hard for this test only to be let down by herself.

"Mrs. Jones, there must be some mistake!" Paige said in front of the whole class.

"Paige, sit down" the teacher said as she could obviously see Paige was making a scene. Everyone in the class was either staring at her in awe or laughing at what she was saying. Alex was one of those people who were laughing. The teacher made her way around to the other side of the class where Alex was sitting and handed her a paper. Paige of course was watching her as the teacher gave her test back. Alex took a quick look at it and crumpled it up.

"what did you get?" Sarah asked her friend.

"fail as usual, it's just math anyways. Who really needs it?" Alex said smiling and leaning back in her chair. Paige scoffed in her head at what Alex said. Who needs math? Everyone needs math! It's inevitable. Paige thought to her self. After the teacher finished handing the tests out she sat down at her desk and allowed the students a few minutes to look it over.

"Mrs. Jones, I don't understand" Paige said as she stood in front of the teacher's desk.

"I can see that, Paige" Mrs. Jones said referring to Paige's D+

"no, I don't understand how I can do so bad. I studied for 2 days straight and I got a D+?!" Paige said furiously. The bell rang and everyone quickly exited the class room. But Paige still stood in front of the teacher.

"Alex, I'd like to talk to you for a second please" Mrs. Jones said sternly to Alex who was just about to leave the class room but was held back at the last second.

Mrs. Jones looked back at the cheerleader still standing in front of her desk. "okay, Paige, I understand that your grades are very important to you…" Mrs Jones said. Alex walked up and stood beside Paige.

"what? Did the cheerleader here get an 100 instead of a 101?" Alex asked as a joke. Paige just shot her a glare.

"shut up" Paige hissed back.

Mrs. Jones quickly put a halt to this building conversation. "As I was saying, Paige, I know your grades are important to you so I am inquiring the help of my best student, who I'm hoping will tutor you." She said. Paige's face lit up, a tutor would be perfect for her.

"who?" Paige asked cheerfully.

"Alex Nunez" she said as she looked over at Alex who by the way did not look too pleased.

"what!?" Alex and Paige said at the same time.

"Alex is my best student" Mrs. Jones said smiling.

"you?" Paige asked Alex.

"yes, she got a 96 on the last test" Mrs. Jones said. Alex again was unhappy that her teacher told someone she apparently hated that she was actually smart.

"so will you tutor Paige?" Mrs. Jones asked Alex. Alex didn't want to be rude to the teacher, well actually she did but didn't need to get into anymore trouble.

"…I'll think about it" Alex said as she gave a fake smile that quickly dropped to a frown and walked out of the room.

"isn't there someone else?" Paige asked her teacher.

"No one as good as Alex" she said. Paige just walked out of the room to go find Alex. She looked down the hall and saw Alex who was about to walk out the door.

"Alex! Wait!" Paige called down the hallway and ran towards Alex. She finally managed to catch up with her outside the school.

"Alex stop!" Paige said running in front of Alex.

"what?" Alex asked.

"listen, I know you probably hate me, but I really need your help! Please, I'll do anything" Paige said in hopes of getting Alex as a tutor.

"anything?" Alex asked with a small smirk on her face.

"yeah, what ever just please help me in math" Paige said.

"alright fine, meet me at the dot after school" Alex said as she walked away. Paige was able to get her tutor, she was happy, but unfortunately that tutor just happened to be someone she hated.

After school Paige walked down to the dot to find Alex already sitting in a booth at the back. At least no one was going to be able to see her hanging out with Alex. Paige sat down across from her.

"so what exactly do you want in exchange for your tutoring?" Paige asked.

"we'll figure that out later, until then let's get this done" Alex said. Fifteen minutes into studying Paige and Alex were already having an argument.

"so then what does u equal?" Paige asked

"what? That's not a u! that's an n!" Alex said getting frustrated.

"well sorry, I wasn't born to read upside down" Paige said getting equally frustrated.

"okay fine" Alex said as she got up and sat down beside Paige. "better?" Alex asked.

"yes, thank you" Paige said laughing at how angry Alex could get worked up.

Another 15 minutes later Paige was finally starting to understand math. "so what does n equal then?" Alex asked.

"-12" Paige said smiling.

"yes!" Alex cried out loud while putting her hands in the air. "the cheerleader finally gets it!" Alex said. Paige just laughed, and Alex smiled.

"you know I am more than just a cheerleader" Paige said defending herself.

"I know… you're blonde too" Alex said laughing, Paige laughed along with her. Paige and Alex shared an awkward stare but quickly came back to reality.

"well I better get going… I think you've grasped the concept I call mathematics" Alex said.

"yeah thanks. Oh hey wait, what about our deal? You know I still owe you something." Paige said looking at Alex who was getting her coat on at the time.

Alex leaned over the table to get her math book, she and Paige were dangerously close. Alex just went for it, she held the stare for a moment and kissed Paige. Just a light simple kiss, that had Paige frozen in the moment. Alex pulled back for a second and smiled at her.

"consider us even" Alex said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the dot leaving Paige sitting by herself in the booth.


End file.
